Frost and Flowers
by BlueHummingBird31
Summary: Hinata is a an exchange student from Konoha High School. What happens when she meets our favorite white haired, blue eyed boy in Karakura High. Would it be love at first sight? Who Knows ? Hinata X Toshiro


**Kon'nichiwa ^^**

**I wanted to start this fic at beginning of December but I just could not wait! Well their birthdays are during this month so I thought it will be really cute to put them together... Oh my brother and my cousin's birthday which is also in December. They get twice the amount of presents lucky bastards. -_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto but do own Byakuya-kun for week he lost a game of poker. XD**

**Byakuya: You cheated! **_**(pouts**_**). **

**Me: Just because I can read you like a book because you can hold a poker face is not my fault. (**_**Humph)**_

**Byakuya: That's it! Senbon Sakura!**

**Me: Anyway back to the story **_**(runs for cover)**_

* * *

~X~

A blaring alarm clock woke up a very sleepy bluenette girl. She turned her head any stared at clock until her vision cleared to read the time. (Clock time: 7: 30 am).

She bolted up and dashed to the bathroom. She dashed out again in her underwear and a brush in her hair. She made her way to her school clothes that she laid out the night before. "Why does my school have such a complicated uniform" she groaned while pulling up her skirt.

The uniform consisted of a slight puffed grey skirt with a thin white border near the hem that stopped half way down her thighs, a crisp white long sleeve shirt that had black borders on the cuffs and the bottom of the shirt. The bottom was cut in pointed angles and a grey long sleeve tie shrug and black stockings.

While pulling up one of her stockings, hopping around the room she picked up her time-table and stuffed it in her bag. She slipped on her black pumps, grabbed her and ran down the hall.

"I'm late I'm late I'm sooo LAAATE!" she turn the corner to the front door (_crash!_). "Ahh... my head." She groaned while rubbing the bump on her head. She looked at the clock on the wall and shot up. "Sorry Neji nii-san I'm sooo late" and she dashed off. Mean while Neji is still on the floor wondering what the hell just happened. _( queue twitting birds around head) _

Konoha High school is having an exchange program with Karakura high school. Hinata Hyüga was chosen to represent the school, but right now she is running down the road shouting out loud to guard to not close the gate.

"Yokatta I made it _(sigh)" _she walked into the main building and into the main office. A middle-aged woman was sitting at the front desk. She had her hair in bun and a pair of glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. Hinata walked up to the woman.

"Excuse me... um... name is Hyüga Hinata from Konoha High school, I'm here for the exchange program". The woman looked up from her work and eyed her carefully. She then put on a bright smile. "Ah welcome Miss Hyüga. Come follow me I'll show you to your home room. Do you have your timetable? "

"Hai Sensei" she replied.

"Good here we are good luck. Your home room teacher will introduce you"

She bowed "Arigato sensei". "You welcome dear" she said with a motherly look on her face.

She walked up to door and knocked gently and opened the door. She poked her head in side before she walked in fully. The teacher stopped talking and addressed her. "Miss Hyüga I presume?"

"Hai sensei"

"Class this is our new exchange student from Konoha High school. Come in and introduce yourself"

"Kon'nichiwa minna-san. My name is Hyüga Hinata" she tilled her a little the side and smiled. The students began stare at her especially her male counter parts. Some of them had hearts in their eyes while others were sniffing saying something about her outfit or her bust size.

"Do you have any questions for her?" some of the students began to talk but one put their hand up. He had bright spiky orange hair, amber eyes and a scowl on his face. "Ah yes Ichigo what is your question?"

"Are you blind and did you dye your hair?" the class room became quite and before the teacher could scold him. A small giggle was heard. Hinata tried to hold back her laugher by covering her mouth.

"No Ichigo-san am not blind it's a genetic trait as well is my hair so it's not dyed" she said calmly to him. A student picked up their hand. He had black hair that was slicked back and a pair of glasses that he pushed up. To be honest he reminded her of Sasuke-kun.

"Uryu?"

"Are you related to Hyüga Hiashi, one of biggest names in Tokyo?" he bent forward a little so his glasses shone.

She hoped no one would have asked that. Stupid Sasuke look a-like. _(sigh)_ "E-Em... Hai... that is m-my father "the entire class became quite. Then...

"Eeeehhhhhhh!" The entire class screamed, by the time the bell had rung and she ran out the classroom to find a place to compose herself. She didn't expect them to react like that.

~X~

It was a long day for Hinata everyone kept on asking questions about her family and her eyes but it was not all bad she made friends with two girls, Orihime and Tatsuki. The reminder her of Ino and Sakura except Tatsuki protected Orihime when they were younger. They told about their group of friends and said she could join them.

It was her last class of the day so she headed towards the music room. Hinata was normally quick on her feet but today was not her day. A boy who is slightly shorter than her with white spiky hair and his fringe reaching his eyes. He had ice blue colored eyes it was beautiful. He ran straight into her.

"Owwww..." she said moaned out. He was on top of her. Slowly he began to get up and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" he asked checking her over.

"Yes I think so" he stood in front of her and narrowed his eyes.

"You baka can't you see were you going..." he trailed off once he saw her eyes "Are you blind?"

Hinata at that point was furious, first he runs into her, then scolds her like it was her fault and then has the nerve to ask if she was blind! She had a long day and he just pushed her over the edge.

Veins began to rise around her eyes, the temperature dropped and she looked at him with a deadly glare. If looks could kill he would have died a hundred times over.

"Who hell are you calling Baka! You pompous pipsqueak! You are one who ran into me! Maybe if you looked were you were going you would not have ran into me. Next time look were you are going so you won't run into people but if you don't I hope you run into a God Dam Wall!" she yelled at him then pushed passed him. He stood there for a while trying to process what happened. All the while you could hear the snickers and comments of the student that saw what happened.

~X~

When she arrived home she was still angry at that white hair jerk. So she went to her room and changed into her black pants and fish net top and went down to the dojo to destroy some dummies.

Neji saw her walk in and wanted to talk to her but when he saw the look in her eye he decided that he didn't want to die today so he left her alone. He told the staff to leave her alone to blow off some steam. _I should talk to her later and find out what happened._

~X~

* * *

**So what do guys think of it so far? Please review and tell me.**

**Ohh and check out my other story Midnight hell.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Ja Ne ^^**

**BHb31**


End file.
